<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stray Person in the Winter by JustSimon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044513">Stray Person in the Winter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon'>JustSimon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Strange Memo (Yume Nikki Fangame)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is alternate continuation in time of Strange Memo's true ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maigo/Fuyu</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stray Person in the Winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maigo was an unusual personal, and name even not real, she had a something like a bipolar disorder, Maigo couldn't decide gender, male or female, in the end when Maigo fell asleep her mind were sent in the another reality in dream, in that dream she forgot real self, appearance were changed and she were locked in some room, person in that reality took a name Maigo and could only sleep and explore dream world. When Maigo she could only try to remember her real self, explore places and collecting effects, in that dream world Maigo met some people who she thought knew her before, but Maigo couldn't remember them. Passed a many times and Maigo collected every effect in dream world, after that she went in some room, in that room Maigo should drop all her effects, but for some reason, stray person left season effects, when Maigo woke up in that same another reality she tried to get out of her room, but when she knocked in the door many times, it has shattered and fell apart, and then reality around Maigo began shatter too, only what she could do is pinch her cheek to wake up, after stray person did that she disappeared in nowhere. After that event Maigo found herself in some kind of black floor and white place, but around her Maigo felt a cold air, its felt like a winter air, and then Maigo noticed that someone standing next to her, it was a girl with a blonde hair in dark-golden headphones and some kind of winter clothes.<br/>
"Who are you? Wait, i recognize you, you're that girl from the painting." 'Ohayo &amp;%^.' Winter girl called Maigo by the name, but somehow stray person could hear only a white noise.<br/>
"What do you want?" '&amp;%^ you don't remember me? You should try to remember my name. Come on &amp;%^ what's my name?'<br/>
Then Maigo saw some parts of her memories, in that parts she had fun with winter girl, somehow, Maigo remembered name of her dear person.<br/>
"Fuyu, i remembered, your name is Fuyu, and you are my very close friend."<br/>
In that moment Maigo grabbed Fuyu for a hand and girls blushed.<br/>
'I am so glad that you remembered me, but i should tell you important thing. &amp;%^ you are sleep and reality in where you are now is not real, you should wake up.' "Wait, what are you talking about? I can't understand." 'Listen &amp;%^ it seems that something binding you to this reality, you should let it go to became free. Ugh, i have no time anymore i must go.' "Chotto Matte! What do you mean?" 'Just let it go.'<br/>
After that Fuyu disappeared and Maigo returned in her room in same another reality.<br/>
"Something that binding me to this place? Let it go. Sigh. I think i know what i must to do."<br/>
Maigo fell asleep, went in that drop effects room and in this time stray person dropped every effect in her belongings, especially seasons, suddenly  another door has appeared, Maigo walked inside of that door and then she was stunned, there Maigo saw a portraits, portraits of people who she knew.<br/>
"These people, i remember them, its my friends, but that person, its... me. Aki, i remembered, my name is Aki, time to return in my reality."<br/>
Maigo stepped on the symbol on the floor and after some flash, stray person woke up in the bed, but in this time she looked same just like before that situation, Maigo returned to her true self, Aki. When she changed in her true clothes Aki met her friends and first who greet her was Fuyu. 'Welcome back Aki-chan.' "Fuyu, guys, i returned. But there is last what i should to do."<br/>
Escorted by her friends Aki went forward to the some kind of a flame, Aki threw something important for her in that flame. 'Aki-chan are you sure about that?' "Yes, i don't need it anymore, because i have you guys, and especially you Fuyu." 'Aki-chan... yes, you should cherish by us.' "Don't carry away Fuyu-chan."<br/>
Aki returned her life and even, she understood who she is, needless to say but she and Fuyu began dates, but their relationship is a different story.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>